thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
2007-2008
This is part one of the Timeline of TGWTG.com. Below is the humble beginnings of Channel Awesome from Youtube to having its own site! 2007 * July: ThatGuyWithTheGlasses showed up on YouTube and started the 5 Second Movies and The Nostalgia Critic shows. * December: Version 1 of the site appeared with minor information. 2008 *April 3rd:ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com officially launched and all 5 second movies and Nostalgia Critic episodes were gradually moved over to the site. The following sketches were added in the ensuing weeks: The Bjork Show, Cheerios 2, How I Quit My Job and Aristocrats. Mike Michaud is instated as administrator of the site. *April 18 and 19th: First Nostalgia Critic rants against The Nerd. *April 20th: First Nostalgia Critic episode on the site: Pokémon the First Movie. **Doug Walker issued his welcome message for the site, welcoming the people. *April 21st: Site trailer launched. Version 2 of the site launched.TGWTG.com is born! *April 27th The Wizard Rant against The Nerd. *May 11th: Bum Reviews aired its first episode with a review of "Speed Racer". *May 22nd: The Other Guy began writing articles with a review of "Iron Man". *May 28th: The Last Angry Geek's comic reviews began with a look at "ROM: Space Knight". See The Last Angry Geek's Articles for more. *July 6th: Bhargav Dronamraju appeared as "Ma-ti" in the Nostalgia Critic "Captain Planet" review. *June 10th: Premium site content launched. *June 13th: Ask That Guy With the Glasses aired its first episode. *June 15th: The Nerd responds. *June 16th: Videos are taken off of Doug's YouTube channels. Doug responds with a special episode of Askthatguy stating that he was going to take them off anyway. *June 18th:Channel Awesome Youtube was created by Welshy. Eventually, this became the official Youtube channel for Channel Awesome. *June 20th and 22nd: The Bum appeared on AskThatGuy. *June 24th:That Dude In the Suede's first 5 Second movie, "Neon Genesis: Evangelion". *June 25th: Lori Prince Live premiered. *June 30th: Handsome Tom interviews Doug. *July 20th: Animenia by That Dude In the Suede premiered with the Top 11 Greatest Animé theme songs. **Film Brain started his series of 5 second videos with "Dumb and Dumber" in 5 seconds. *July 21st: Film Brain wrote an article where he introduced himself and then went on to create more articles reviewing movies. See Film Brain's Articles for more. *July 22nd: The Spoony One's reviews appeared on the site. *July 30th: Benzaie's GYMDK premiered with a look at "Powerslave". *August 1st: The Spoony One began The Most Awesome Thing. He looked at "Black Summer". **Matt Briner's DVDiablo articles started with a look at "Honey We Shrunk Ourselves." See Matt Briner's Articles for more. *August 3rd: AMV Heaven by That Dude in the Suede aired. **The Nostalgia Critic reviewed the game, "Bebe's Kids". *August 10th: The Search for the Nostalgia Chick began. *August 13th: ThatAussieGuy's show Riz's Rave Reviews aired for the first time with "The Bourne Conspiracy". **Storage and Disposal began article writing with a top 20 countdown of the best episodes from "Batman: The Animated Series". See Storage and Disposal's Articles for more. *August 15th: GSYMDK by Benzaie premiered with a look at the soundtrack to Lethal Weapon. **Michaud announced the first Best of Blogs contest where winners would get a spot on the site! *August 17th: Forums were launched. *August 19th HopeWithinChaos's Epic Fail began. *August 22nd: Chat room created. *August 29th: The Search for the Nostalgia Chick contest ended with five finalists: MarzGurl, TheDudette, ThatChickWithTheGoggles, Lauren and Drew. Also, the winners of the first Best of Blogs contests were added to the site: Coldguy, Rollo T and Bennett The Sage. *September 4th: Bennett The Sage began his Sage Reviews with a look at "Mercenaries 2". *September 5th: Coldguy began writing articles. His first look was at "MAGfest". See Coldguy's Articles. **Rollo T began his articles with a "Choke Book Review". See Rollo T's Articles. *September 9th: ThatChickWithTheGoggles began The Games I Grew Up On with a look at "Jill of the Jungle". *September 15th:TheDudette is crowned the The Nostalgia Chick. Fellow runners up MarzGurl and ThatChickWithTheGoggles were also given spots on the site. *September 16th: The Nostalgia Chick's first episode aired with a look at "Pocahontus". *September 17th: The Users of TGWTG.com in 5 Seconds Contest began. *September 23rd: The Aussie Critic released with ThatAussieGuy as host. He reviewed "Crocodile Dundee". ** The Spoony One began his review of "Final Fantasy VIII". ** ThatChickWithTheGoggles released Quickies. Her first look was at "Katamari Damacy". *September 24th: Nostalgia Critic/Nerd Last Showdown. **Geek-lover.com interviews Doug. **Cory Lemay interviews Doug. *September 26th: Rollo T began his articles called Hollywood Genocide. *October 1st: MarzGurl created an intro video with a sketch. *October 5th: Benzaie's Top 5 began with a look at the The Top Five Worst Genesis Movie Games and his Five Second Video Games began with a look at "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" for the NES. *October 9th: AskThatGuy issued a contest to find the zaniest answers to five questions he selected. *October 10th: The Nerd vs Nostalgia Critic: The Final Battle *October 13th: Video showing the Users of TGWTG.com in 5 seconds was released. *October 16th:Transmission Awesome, the official podcast for the site began as hosted by HopwithinChaos, Rollo T and Coldguy. With them was ThatAussieGuy. *October 17th: Internet Superstar interviews Doug. *October 20th: Little Miss Gamer and PBC Productions began appearing on the site with a look at "High Compatibility". *October 21st: The first Nostalgia Critic Halloween special: NC vs Teddy Ruxpin. *October 25th: The Nerd vs Nostalgia Critic retrospective aired. **The Channel Awesome Wikia is created by Spike's Girl. *October 27th: Riz's Rewind Rave began with a review of Mighty Final Fight. ** The Spoony One began his vlogs and reviewed "Dead Space". *October 30th: Benzaie premiered FAQ You! with a look at "Infinite Discovery". *November 16th: Dr. Gonzo began writing articles with a look at dads and their infatuation with high scores. See Dr. Gonzo's Articles for more. ** Columbia College Q&A *November 17th: Phelous started his reviews on the site. First up was "mac and me". *November 21st: MarzGurl started a two part look at the history of animation. *November 23rd: Lion King Rifftrax. *November 29th: Linkara's Atop the Fourth Wall began with a look at the top 15 WTF moments in comics. *December 3rd: Trailer Trash Quantum of Solace aired. *December 5th: Ed Glaser's flash series Press Start aired. *December 20th: Make 'em Laugh Commercial. *December 24th: Happy Holidays message from the staff of the website. *December 26th: TheCat created her "Anime Year In Review" article. See TheCat's Articles for more. 2009 Category:Content Category:Facts Category:History of TGWTG.com